Timeline
There are a few published (though shared) timelines in the Wing Commander universe (most of these are taken directly from the manuals, and included to incorporate manual material into the database, and are the sources for the main shared timeline). For more information see conceit behind 'canon' timeline from the developers of Arena in the Behind the Scenes section. The Shared timeline lists all the dates and references of time made throughout the games, novels, movie, handbook, manuals, and other official documentation (the series has not always been consistent and there may be repeated dates and alternate dates and even characters & Locations with multiple names). Wing Commander Arena Star*Soldier magazine is used as basic frame connecting most of the sources together (it contains the most up to date official timeline currently available with inclusions and references to the games (and console ports), animated series, movies, strategy guides, novels etc, and the magazine contains fixes and retcons to various issues between the various forms of media, see Looking Back: A Century of Turmoil.), but does not include every reference to dates made across the series many games and ports. Due to some overlap between the Wing Commander Academy series, the Pilgrim trilogy, and the Wing Commander I and Super Wing Commander, some of the events from all four sources are woven throughout the Vega Campaign. This timeline is the most 'complete' timeline of all sources, and is the main wiki timeline included on this wiki, see canon policy) Shared timeline Confederation History ;2.5 billion years ago ::Steltek colonize Mars.Privateer I ;10 million years ago :Time of the Proto-Kilrathi. They develop the tactic of hunting packs and ambush the weakest, most vulnerable prey in a coordinated attack.Confederaton Handbook ;3-4 million years ago :Early humans achieve sentience and began to make weapons. ---- ;1400:The Kilrathi develop battle suits. Mid-1900's chaff is invented. ;1620:Pilgrims, English Seperatists founded colony of Plymouth. ;1654: Kilrathi begin conquering the stars creating a vast empire.WC1 demo ;1914 :The Devereaux family leave their record by flying craft during wartime. ;1941:Tolwyn's ancestor graduates at the Annapolis Naval Academy and receives the gold class ring (which would be passed down sixteen generations).WCM Novel ;1990s ::Women are allowed to finally hold high church offices on Earth.Armada Voices of War ;1998.271 ;late 2000s: Grand Unified Theory is perfected. ;early 21st century:Both hot and cold fusion are used in power plants for the cities of Terra. Eventually fusion technology becomes efficient enough to produce fusion-propelled prototype space vehicles. ;2032: UN Solar Trust commissions the Sagan, built by McDonnell-Douglas engineering. ;2041:The Sagan is launched from the L3 station. ;2054:Women flying combat missions.novel ---- ;2058 :Carnaervon station spends 4.3 billion on vacuum fusion research. ;2060 :spent 4.3 on biological research. ---- ;22nd century:Solar expansion. ;2107:Sagan flies shuttle route between Luna, Mars, and Titan. ;2116:The Sagan is decomissioned. ;2167:The United Nations establish Olympia Station, the first permanent planetary Terran settlement. ;2173 :;.118:Tests performed on Phobos Station. ;2175 :;.053:Station maintenance :;.077 :;.152:Station maintenance report. :;.336:Drs. Gray and Bauer run experiments on Rhesus Monkeys. ;2189 :Mutations:Occurances and Causes is published. ;late 22nd century: First "FTL" prototypes. ;2200 :Utopian Underground is founded. ---- ;23rd century:Terrans suffer ecocatastrophe. ;2201:Aerospatiale Afrique Research Laboratory is founded. ;2214:Dr. Shari Akwende discovers the antigraviton drift. ;2215:By this year the UN has established presence on the moons of Jupiter and Saturn (permanent colonies), Uranus and Neptune (research facilities); Pluto has been explored. ;2219:The first of the Great Pandemics appears. Luna Station is lost soon after. ;2244:K.J. Ludwick notices a correlation while researching mutations. ;2247:Eros Station Medical Procedures Manual, is published. ;2250 ::Nineteen functioning stations in Sol system. ::Nantanya system is settled. ;2257:Birth of Ivar Chu McDaniel ;2489 ::Charon System is settled. :2575:Tralfagar system is settled. :2280:Mimas Human Resources Precedent & Protocol Manual: Job Descriptions is published. ;2288:Birth of Andre Morvan ;2294:On Neptune, McDaniel begins to experience visions. ---- ;2300 :Sol System's colonies are at their height in number citizens. :Antares System is settled; Polaris Roads Naval Station is settled ;2304:Discovery of the Morvan Drive. :Census data is taken in the Outer Planets. ;2309:McDanielites control the Outer Planets Policy Council. ;2310:Neptune station logs. ;2311:Using sloships, the McDanielists begin colonizing planets during the Final Exodus.Pilgrim Truth ;2325:Pilgram Alliance is founded on Beacon. ;2328:Census data is taken in the Outer Planets. ;2336:Death of Dr. Andre Morvan ;2344:Neptune station logs. ;2350:Pilgrims establish regular trade routes between Titan and the Centauri colonies. ;2360:Pilgrim Alliance had a fleet larger than any commercial firm, and nearly half that of the Terran Federal. ---- ;2400s ;25 century:By the beginning of this century, all McDanielists have left the Sol System. ;2400: Sol system colonies were less than a quarter of what they were a century before. :Tractor beam technology. ;2416, August 23 : Signing of the Articles of Confederation. ;2423:The quarantine on Earth is lifted. ;2450: By this time, the Pilgrim Alliance establishes its adinistrative center on Beacon with McDaniel's World as the HQ of the spiritual authority. ;2462: Treaty of Luna. ;2498 :;.134:William Wilson is born. ---- ;2500 (~2504):Pigrims discover propulsion system that would become to known as Akwende or jump drive (but kept secret from Terra). ;2511 ::Midgard System is settled. ;2512 :Goddard Colony is established.Secret Missions 1 manual ;2525 :Circe System is settled for the first time by Humans (Border Worlds?). ;2527:Rapier prototype is developed. ;2536:First order of 700 rapiers is made. ;2538 :Turreted flak gun goes into service. ;2545:Kilrathi begin development on Dor-Lak Laser rifle. ;c. 2560:Terrans conclude more than 200 years worth of research on Pilgrim's abilities. ;~2550 ::The Warrior King finds himself on Earth where he meets a soldier named Blair. Looking for his Magic Orb, he ends up in a Sleeper Ship and drifts in space for the next 200 years. ;2560 :Circe System is settled (Confederation?). ;2567 ::Joa Autumnsoul is born.Pilgrim Truth ::Slorth laq Anchorage becomes retainer to the nar Kiranka clan.Star*Soldierhttp://www.wcnews.com/news/update/8920 ;2569 ::Slorth ends his retainership to the nar Kiranka clan.Star*Soldierhttp://www.wcnews.com/news/update/8920 ::Kilrathi develop intersteller travel and begin to conquer hundreds of worlds.Kilrathi Saga Manual, pgArmada Voices of War, pg ;2573:Johan McDaniel is born. ;2588: :Kilrathi perfect the Do-Chak Laser Rifle. :;.315:The Haile Selassie makes the first successful jump-transit from Sol to Polaris. :;.323:Haile Selassie returns to Sol. :By this year, the Pilgrim Alliance have colonized 12 systems. ;2592:Rose Sicillian publishes Born in Heaven: The Life of a Station Child. :Geoffrey Tolwyn is born.Pilgrim Stars, pg :2594:Sahara Solz is born.Pilgrim Truth ;2596 Porcupine mine goes intos service. ;2597:Arnold Blair is born on Earth. ;2599 Dumfire Missile goes into service. ---- ;2604 :Vasura is born.Pilgrim Truth :;.133:Jason Sansky is born. ;2605 :James Taggart is born on Mimas Colony to genetic parents James and Bethlyn Taggart. :;.265:Richard Bellegarde is born. ;2608:Richard Bellegarde is born.Pilgrim Stars ;2609 :Devi Soulsong is born.Pilgrim Truth :Heidi Winnagard is born. :Birth of James Taggart on Ares. ;2610 Corsair System is settled. ;2613 :Birth of Kien Chen. :Taggart's parents are killed in a Mimist terrorist attack on Mimas Station. ;:.078:CS Iason is commissioned as long range exploratory vessel. ;2614 :Last recorded time when a Pilgrim jumps a pulsar. novel :The first Merchman-class Errants by Promixa Spaceworks are produced. :Taggart is legally adopted by his guardian Mikal Taggart, and Anhel Taggart. ;2615 :A militant faction seizes control of the Pilgrim Alliance. :The Confederation starts exploration of the Vega Sector.Star*Soldier Timeline ;2616 :;.198:Paul Gerald is born. ;2619 :: Strike Carrier, TCS Bengal is commissioned. ;2620 ::Arnold Blair is awarded the Golden Moebius for software design. ;2621 ::Optional weapon-hardpoints are added to the Merchantman Errants. ::William Santyana is born. ::Dr. C.L. Kohl is captured and executed while witnessing the Sivar Eshrad ceremony on Ghorah Khar. ;2618 ::Birth of Joseph Khumalo in Kroonstad, South Africa. :Eduardo Rosado of Goddard Colony invents the Neutron Gun. ;2622 :.07:Bill Wilson is commissioned to the Academy. :Jay Sansky enrolls in the Academy around this time as well.novel ;2623 :Birth of Michael Casey in Vancouver, British Columbia. :Guillermo Sanchez publishes Caste Societies. :James Taggart enrolls in the University of Cairo. ;2624:Most of the records on Mimas Colony are deleted by a terrorist attack. :Bellegarde learns of his murderous ancestor. :Dennet is born.Pilgrim's truth ;2625 :Sinatra is born.Pilgrim Stars :;.03:Lawrence Sansky is commissioned. ;2626 :Birth of Jeannette Devereaux in Brussels, Belgium. :Wilson and Sansky graduate from the academy.Novel ;2627 :Birth of Ian St. John in Brisbane, Australia :An event remembered by Sanksy of his friendship with Wilson following the graduation days.novel :James Taggart was involved with Danielle Kura. :James Taggart graduates from the University of Cairo. He is admitted into the Space Force OCS. ;2628 :Lumberjack is born.Pilgrim Stars, pg :Laser Cannons go into service. :Meson Blasters go into service. :Plasma gun goes into service. :Friend-or-foe goes into service. ;2629 :Confederation exploration and colonization ships increase their penetration into Vega Sector. :James Taggart is assigned to the Patrol Carrier Horus. :Fey is born.Pilgrim Truth :;.020: Richard Bellegarde is commissioned OCS. :;.105 (3/15/2629) ::Confederation exploration vessel Iason encounters an unknown spacecraft. Commander Jedora Andropolos attempts communication; the alien vessel opens fire destroying Iason. First contact with the Kilrathi. :Birth of Saranya Carr.Claw Marks :;.334:Pilgrim Alliance surrenders after some battle.Hanbook, pg 16 ;2630s :Texas-class battleships are introduced. ;2630 :turreted laser goes into service. :Birth of Tanaka Mariko. :;.198 (July 17novel): Birth of Christopher BlairnovelHandbook ::The Terran Confederation receives numerous reports of unwarranted assault, space piracy, kidnapping and interplanetary plundering, all taking place at an increasingly expanding distance from the planet Kilrah.Star*Soldier :;.244:A Pilgrim fleet arrives at the Sol System. Battle of Titan between the Confederation and the Pilgrim Alliance; beginning of the civil Pilgrim War, the bloodiest space war in its time.Star*Soldier ;~2630 : The Confederation Fleet has only 7 carriers. Appropriation under the old administration calls for a building program of eight more. Only and another one are built, the others abandoned incomplete in Lunar orbit. :During the following years, numerous violent acts (piracy, plundering) are reporter on the part of Kilrathi. Meetings with the Kilrathi High Command are rejected. The Terran Confederation Congress votes a non-aggression policy, and their next violation will meet with reprisals. ;2631 :Birth of Todd Marshall on Leto. :;.244 :Pilgrim War officially begins between the Pilgrim Alliance and the Terran Confederation.Handbook, pg 21 A Pilgrim fleet arrives at the Sol System. Battle of Titan between the Confederation and the Pilgrim Alliance; the bloodiest space war in its time. ;2632 :Photon cannon goes into service. :;.017: Pilgrims destroy Celeste, along with its mining colony. :;James Taggart visits his still living father Shamus Taggart and Mother on Ares 098 Orbital Station near Venus (memory is later influenced by Kilrathi interrogators in 2654). :;.018:Confed formally declares war against the Alliance.Pilgrim Truth ;~2632:It is believed that the current Kilrathi Emperor ascends the imperial throne around this year. ;2633 :Image-recognition missiles go into service. Commodore Tolwyn picks Arnold Blair to join the Grand Fleet design team; he is appointed senior cyberneticist. :The Iason is recommissioned as fleet support transport. :Roberto Umberto is born. :;.06 ::Paul Gerald is commissioned OCS. :;.085Wing Commander Bible ::Start of the Enyo System missions with Carl T. LaFong. :;.235 ::The Confed launches its Grand Fleet against the Pilgrim Alliance leading to a series of extended sieges and the Peron Massacre. Kilrathi War ;2634 :Devi Soulsong dies.Pilgrim Truth Chris Blair age four is smuggled off Peron and sent to his aunt Jennifer Blair. :Harrison Falk is born.novel :OBerson is born.Pilgrim Truth :Nylatta Fabor is born.Pilgrim Truth :Pilgrims begin work on new hopper technology based on Confederation technology.Pilgrim Stars :Wilson is put into service with the Confederation.Novel :Tolwyn first met Zeyhe.Pilgrim Truth :War Powers Act of 2634 is passed.WC1&2 Ultimate GUide, pg 163 :Controversy surrounding best way to defeat cap ships.WC1&2 Ultimate, p :;.186 ::Anna Magdalena is destroyed by Kilrathi fighters on its way to Dieno. :The Terran Confederation officially declares war on the Empire of Kilrah for committing countless acts of piracy and unwarranted assault .228 :: TCN cryptographer Ches M. Penney partially decodes the Kilrathi cipher and learns about a punitive strike against the Confederation, starting with McAuliffe and Alexandria station. Confederation High Command launches a counter-offensive to ambush the attackers. :;.234 :;.235 ::The Confed fleet establishes a defense around McAuliffe, but the Kilrathi fleet is four times the predicted size; the McAuliffe Ambush. :In several days of bloody combat, a well-armed Kilrathi force all but obliterates the Terran fleet. The still-sizable force of functional Kilrathi spacecraft, momentarily daunted by Terran resistance, turn back to regroup. The first large-scale Terran-Kilrathi engagement ends with the Kilrathi spearhead momentarily broken.Armada Voices of War :;.239 ::End of the McAuliffe Ambush. The annihilated Confederation fleet anages to destroy the Kilrathi flagship causing a retreat. :;.288:The Confed Grand Fleet against the Pilgrims is reinforced. :;.301:Arnold Blair dies on Peron. :;.302:Solar Newswire Service announces Blair's death. :;.359:Confed joint fleets jump to Beacon. Pilgrims offer their surrender. ;2635 :End of the civil war. :Battle of the Port of Titan begins.Handbook, pg16 :Thomas Sherryl is born.WCmovie novel, pg :Christopher Blair learned how to ignore Merlin's rantings.novel :Obutu begins his confederation service.Pilgrim Truth, :Confed border planets suffer from Kilrathi raids, held only by the determined Terran space forces.Star*Soldier gloss :;.049:Peace accords at Cygnus which dissolve the Pilgrim Alliance. :James Taggart is returned to flight duty. ;2636 :Davies is born.WCmovie novel, pg :William Santyana works as a longshoreman offloading cargo cruisers in Tamayo.Pilgrim Stars, pg> ;2637 :Chen Kien becomes a pilot.Wing Commander I, McAuliffe series :The Iason is refitted as an exploratory/research vessel. :James Taggart is promoted to Commander and assigned to the Iason. ;2638 :Pegasus Base is commissioned by the Confederation Senate Security Committee to act as primary strategy installation in the Vega Sector. :Christopher Blair aunt Jennifer had gone to metroplex, and his uncle Samuel had shaved off his beard. He was taken to see his mother's grave on his birthdaypilgrim truth :;.009:Iason departed Hellespont on nine month research mission. :;.065:Iason put into Tartarus for minor repairs. :;.221:Iason hopped into V343 system. :;.229: (4:50) First contact with the Kilrathi: Iason encounters 3 armed Kilrathi merchantmen. (5:12) The ships alter course to intercept Iason. (5:27) The ships enter visual range. (6:10) Jedora Andropolos notifies Confederation Navy HQ. (7:15) Both Ferrets are scrambled. (7:43) F. Izmuti's Ferret is destroyed. (8:00) Andropolos sends another notification that he hails the ships. (8:57) A video signal is transmitted by the Kilrathi to Iason. (9:42) The Kilrathi ships open fire. (9:47) Signal from the Iason stops. (10:00) Iason is destroyed. (10:30) Sector HQ certifies the Iason as lost/missing. Only James Taggart was thought to have died. :;.234: (19:00) The Kilrathi ships tow the gutted hull of the Iason into the Hyperion system as a challenge or warning to the Confederation. (23:07) They abandon the ship and leave. :;.235: (2:00) Merchantmen leave the system, leaving remains behind. :;.236: Ships investigate the hull remains. (5:12) The ship is identified as the Iason. (15:00) The arrives to the scene. :;.237: (7:00) Scanning is stopped, Admiral Miru orders the hull destroyed. :;.244: Remains of the hulk fall into Hyperion and were destroyed. :;.348:A CSF patrol captures a Kilrathi corvette near Masa. . :By end of '38, Confed analysts had determined that the Kilrathi sphere of influence was at least equal to, and possibly greater than that of humanity. ;2639 :Just five years into the war, the Confederation began experimental program, allowing prospective pilots passing their final tests in a sort of trial-by-ordeal, on-the-job training aboard the Exeter.WC1&2, pg 91 :William Santyana tested his way into the Space Naval Academy on Hilthros.Pilgrim Stars, pg :;.006:The Kilrathi attack Hellespont and Tartarus. :;.007:The Confederation Senate passes a formal declaration of war. :;.033 ::Kilrathi occupation forces land on Enyo and McAuliffe, put 250000 prisoners under orbital guns. ::Kilrathi occupation forces land on the human occupied world of McAuliffe. Invading troops hold a quarter of a million humans hostage under orbital guns and await Terran reprisals. This triggers the McAuliffe Ambush engagement, a tactical situation complicated by the presence of hostages. ::The Confederation implements Phase One of the ambush, bringing in an attack force against the Kilrathi fleet. The attack force consists principally of Raptor-class heavy fighters reconfigured to carry extra Porcupine Space Mines and practically no missiles. ::Phase One forces drop their mines in one region of space near McAuliffe and engage the enemy. Kilrathi ships evade the mined region and concentrate on destroying the small fighter entourage. ::When Kilrathi navigators realize that the mined region corresponds to a principal. McAuliffe jump point, it is too late: Phase Two has begun. A single radio signal detonates all the specially modified Porcupines mines. Moments later, the rest of the Terran fleet arrives through the jump point, making its first strike against the gunships threatening the human colonies. The enemy ships are destroyed, with minimal loss of life among the colonists. After a pounding match, the McAuliffe Ambush ends with the Kilrathi in retreat. Casualties are nearly identical between the two fleets, but the Kilrathi have been successfully pushed from this strategic position.Armada Voices of War :Enyo Engagement begins. The enemy ships are destroyed with minimal loss of life among the colonists. :;.036 :: Captain Geoffrey Tolwyn regroups the Confederation and brings in an attack force of heavy fighters. :;.038 :: TCN fighters drop porcupine mines near principal jump points. The Kilrathi avoid them as a Terran fleet arrives and strikes against the gunships. The mines split the Kilrathi units against the Raptors. :;.040 ::End of the Enyo Engagement with Kilrathi retreat. Casualties are equal. :;.152:Staff reports, Inspector General's Office, Confederation Navy, compiles an inquiry on the loss of Iason. :;.334:The Pilgrim Alliance surrenders unconditionally; all Alliance worlds were absorbed into the Terran Confederation. ;2640 :James Taggart is finally removed from the cell he had spent two years in by the Kilrathi. He made his escape, sent out of control through space. :Janey Long is born.Pilgrim Stars :William Santyana learns of his parents deaths in a freak shuttle crash. :Neutron guns go into service. :;.08:Lawrence Sansky is promoted to Captain. :;.160: The Kilrathi launch a major assault against Vega Sector. ;;.200 Kiralthi major assault ends. :;.220 :: Having lost about 30% systems a Confed begins a counter offensive :;.340 :: The Confed has taken nearly all the lost colonies in Vega. ;2641: :William Santyana enters into service with the Confederation for his first five year tour.Pilgri Stars, pg :Progress University, Sem II :;.009:The Confederation declares war against Kilrah. :;.042:Sandy Gerald is born. :;.252:Yonson contacts Tolwyn sending him A Theory on the Origin and History of Extraordinary Powers. :;.350:James Taggart reappears at Tartarus Port after having thought died on the Iason. He reported back for duty and was debriefed. :Inquiry into the capture and subsequent escape of Commander Taggert is published. ;2642 :Confederation military command authorizes the current design of the Bengal-class carrier line.Novel :Dennet grows into a very large and tall eighteen year old Pilgrim.Pilgrim Truth :;82 ::Stalemate between Confederation and Kilrah, tension along the frontier. Terran worlds secede to declare neutrality.Wing Commander 1, Super Famicom version ;2643 ::S’thran-Pak System is settled. ::Last time Raymond Blakely] flew a mission. ;2644 ::The Confed attempts to bring the Epsilon Sector under its control but is repulsed by the Kilrathi. ::T'Kon Meth and T'Rel Meh fell after heavy fighting, but invasion effort was stalled. ::The Tiger Claw launched on her shakedown cruise with minimal space crew and inexperienced command, and ran into a Kilgrathi invasion force.Novel ::Pilgrims continue to develop new hopper drive technology.Pilgrim Stars ::Ravi is born.Pilgrim Truth ::Fey begins undergoing the corrections. ::A Kilrathi invasion force is by chance discovered by the . Despite its minimal spacecrew and a green command, it routs the superior Kilrathi force. It is permanently assigned to the Vega Sector. ::Confed hero Daimon Karnes disappears. He actually turns renegade. ::The Confed attempts to bring the Epsilon Sector under its control but is repulsed by the Kilrathi. ;2645 :Dralthi I's attack the Epsilon Prim System due to their long range engines. ::Turreted neutron gun goes into service. ::The Kirlathi abandon their effort against the Terran central sectors and turn against the Pleiades Sector. After initial Kilrathi success, Terran defenses hold. Stalemate begins. :;.010:Paul Gerald is promoted as a Commander. ::The original Concordia is named a flagship of the Confederation. ::The CF-117b Rapier was phased in, and A model phased out. ;2646 :;.005 ::Baird's Star and other 6 Terran systems secede. The Confederation changes their strategic aims to intelligence and cryptography. :After a counteroffensive, the Kilrathi take T'Kon Meth and T'Rel Meh back from the Confed. :Work on Pegasus Naval base is completed. :William Santyana starts his second five year tour of duty for the Confederation. :Command upheavals; Geoffrey Tolwyn becomes an Admiral. :After a counteroffensive, the Kilrathi take T'Kon Meth and T'Rel Meh back from the Confed. :;.080:Battle of Repleetah begins. :;.242:Report on Kilrathi Skipper Missile is first issued. :;.290:Battle of Repleetah ends. ;2647: Pegasus Naval Base is established, and all personnel move in. :William Santyana made an unexplained jump into the Douglas Quandrant.Pilgrim Stars ;2648 :All in-service CF-131 Broadswords were upgraded to mount two antimatter torpedoes. :The NAVCOM is invented. :Todd Marshall enrolled in the acacemy. His parents stopped talking to him.novel :;.037: Pegasus Naval Base is dedicated to as Vega fleet headquarters. :;.247: Pegasus is attacked by Kilrathi. :;.305 ::The Confederation succeeds in breaking the Kilrathi encryption code. In order to prevent a repeat of the McAuliffe debacle, Confed takes pains to ensure their interpretation of the code is accurate. ;2649 :William Santyana met Pris. :The last time Tiger Claw's XO Paul Gerald smiled.Novel, pg :Last time Taggart saw Amity Aristee.Pilgrim Stars :Confed allied assault on G'wriss. After three days Confed forces are almost completely wiped out. :Tiger's Claw performed a delaying action at the time taking serious damage. It goes into spacedock undergoing repairs and retrofitting Novel :It becomes known as Custer's Carnival. :The Super-Dreadnought is observed for the first time during battle. :Security Act of 2649 is passed. :;.030: Bill Wilson is promoted as an Admiral. :;.189 ::Terran Command sends 60% of the Vega Sector Fleet to invade and occupy Kilrah. :;.205 ::Terran ground forces attack a Kilrathi colony and are routed by unexpected fighter support. is sent to the Terran fleet's path and fights a delaying action (Custer's Carnival), to allow the Terran fleet time to reach Terran space. With 3/4 of its engines and half of the crew lost, the Claw makes it home. Terran Confederation Hanbook ::Honored with medals and 2 Gold Stars, the Claw spends 6 months in spacedock for repairs and refit. :Mass Driver cannons go into service. :Heat-Seeking Missile goes into service. ;2650s :[Halsey-class stations go into construction. ;2650 :Amity Aristee begins plot to take over the Olympus.Pilgrim Stars, pg :Pigrims begin constructing the new hopper drive they had been developing over the last 10-20 years.Pilgrim Stars :Tiger's claw finally repaired, but was never quite the same.Novel ;2651 ::Doomsday begins predicting the end of the universe.Star*Soldier, pg 18 ::Sandra Gregarov begins to receive secret intelligence reports regarding the pilgrims.Pilgrim Stars ::William Santyana leaves the Confederation service.Pilgrim Stars His daughter Lacey Santyana is born.novel :;.110 ::Arete Wilson dies. ::Issue of Practical Science is published. ::Advanced Theories of Space Navigation is published. :;.290 :Battle of Repleetah ends. ;2652 : :Larry Dibbles starts publishing TCS Hornet's Nest strip in Claw Marks. :Anthony becomes Blair's roommate in the 201st class at the Academy. :Casey runs into Dakhath near Planck's Star. The first reported sighting of a Thrakhra-class ConCom. :Sandra Gregarov is made Space Marshal of the Confederation, the highest position in the Confederacy.Pilgrim Stars, pg :;.10:Richard Bellegarde is promoted as a Commodore. :;.097:Pegasus Base is again attacked by Kilrathi. :;102 ::Christopnr Douglas compiles psycho-anthropoligcal profile on Kilrathi. :The Pleiades Sector front ends to a stalemate. ;2553 :Firekkan Campaign begins. :Phase-trasit canno goes into service. :Because of recent heavy losses in battle against the Kilrathi, the 201st Plebe class of the Confederation’s Space Naval Academy replaces the regular flight crew aboard the refurbished Tiger’s Claw, Commodore Geoffrey Tolwyn commanding. The cadets are supposed to complete their course of instruction while performing routine patrols and flight training. But, in war, anything can happen...star*soldier :Puppet, Maniac, Eagle, Blair, Number One, Sanchez, Anthony, Saryana Carr, Calico, Larry "Tooner" Dibbles all in their last year of the 201st class, their graduate year.The Kilrathi Saga, manual, pg 29 :Student's Encyclopedia, 123rd Edition is published on Earth. :Confed Military Installation Index, 2653 edition. :;.084 :Blair interviered by psychologist. :;.092 :Blair interviewed by psychologist. :;.099 Blair is interviewed further by psychologist. :;.103:CHristopher Blair undergoes psychological report. :;July :Geoff Tolwyn gives Taggart his heirloom ring.WCM Novel, pg;8 months before the movie. :;.246 :;.264 :Lt. Kendel Kendrick is killed in action against the Kilrathi enemy. :;.270 :LT. JG Amhar Bagheer killed in action. :;.282:Roosevelt Sullivan is killed in action. :;.292: Camilla Saint James and Prem Krishu are killed in action. :;.296 :;.299 :;.306 :;.307 :;.309 :;.312 :;.315 :;.365 ;2654 :Battle of Repleetah begins, the most sustained land-based fighting of the entire war, as neither side is willing to commit anything more than ground troops :;.001: :;.002: :.020:Bi-Annual Pilot Evaluations by Paul Gerald. :;.012:Confederation intelligence issues a report on the Kilrathi Stealth Fighter :;February :;Q1:Christopher Blair and Todd Marshall graduate from the CSF Flight School on Sirius. :Christopher Blair and Todd Marshall graduate from the Terran Confederatoin Space Academy on Hilthros.WC Movie, novel, pg :;.042:Interview with Geoffrey Tolwyn] in Jubilee Magazine by Davis Davis. :Wim Campesi and BJ Wilamett are killed in action. :;.045 :;.056 :James Taggart sends letter to Geoffrey Tolwyn. :;.070:The is in Roberts Quadrant, Vega Sector. Kien Chen (aka Vince, Charles) is recorded to be killed while on a classified mission (location deleted by Confed Security). :William Jefferson is killed in action. :;.071:Report on Kilrathi Skipper Missile is updated. :;.072 ::Probe H227 reappears in a Terran jump-point carrying data and artifacts from the Double Helix. :;.074 ::Aided by Pilgrim terrorists, a Kilrathi fleet destroys Pegasus Station securing a way to Earth. :Jeannette Deveraux compiles a letter to Mrs. Chen. :Aided by Pilgrim terrorists, a Kilrathi fleet destroys Pegasus Station securing a way to Earth. :Vince "Bossman" Chen (ship 35) is seen and believed to have been killed this time during a sortie near the Enyo system.WC1 Novel :;.075 (March 16) :Blair, Taggart and Marshall reach the Tiger Claw after jumping through the Scylla. :Semi-Annual Report to Confederation Headquarters covering the period of 2653.245-2654.075 is submitted. :;.076 (March 17) :Kilrathi fleet are engaged by Terran ships and Tiger's Claw which delays the enemy advance. Tolwyn turns the tables and eliminates the entire fleet. :;.077 (March 18): An unmarked Olympus attacks Mylon III. :;.079:Pilgrim traitors capture the cruiser Olympus carrying an experimental weapon. Humans and Kilrathi try to stop them and capture its technology. The weapon is ultimately disabled, but the Olympus escapes.Pilgrim StarsPilStar*Soldier :;.080 ::Committee for Interaction with Alien Intelligences announces contact with the Double Helix. :;.082 LaFong arrives on the Tiger's Claw after graduation on the Formidable. :;.083 :;.085-03 (103?) Tiger's Claw jumps into Enyo System. LaFong goes out on his first patrols. :; ;March (.060-.90) ::Bossman's baby is born in march. The last time Bossman saw his wife Chen and his baby daughter when she was born. :;.088 :Paladin lands on/seemingly defects/captured by the Olympus (whom he remains with until around .163, note this is a clear overlap issue with the LaFong timeline from the Bible, as Paladin clearly appears during McAuliffe campaign and others in .121, later timelines and WC1&2 guidebook may have moved the LaFong dates 'further' back to .222 roughly). :;.092 ::Joan's Fighting Spacecraft releases a Vega Sector Supplement :;.095 :;.098 :;.110 ::Claw Marks, Vol. 1 No. 4 is published.SWC Claw Marks, cover, each page notes ::WC1 Begins, First mission in the Enyo system. Note: This date is largely ignored in most sources (WC1&2 guide seems to put Enyo around mid-August or approximately .222, while the Wing Commander Universe Bible starts Enyo at .085, or before Claw Marks is published). :;.111 ::Second mission in Enyo system (from ingame perspective).Shotglass: "Hear you flew with Spirit yesterday, Maverick." (this maybe changed to .086 based on the Bible timeline) :;.112 :;.113 :;.114 :;.121 Tiger's Claw jumps into McAuliffe system. LaFong and Paladin fly together.LaFong timeline in the WCU bible, there are known overlap issues with details from Pigrim Stars, as Paladin was on Olympus at this time in the movie novels, however later timelines are 'less' specific around dates and details concerning the events of WC1, and WC1's starting date is also given alternate dates in different source materials as well, from .85, to .110, to possible .222 starting date. ;.128 :;.130 ::Pilgrim explorers return to known space to collect their descendants. They begin to battle Terrans and Kilrathi.Pilgrim StarsPilgrim truth :;.131 ::During a patrol mission in the M4-21a system, Blair and Maniac encounter Karnes. ::Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka destroys Base Tortuga in a massive show of force towards border pirates. :;.137 :;.140 ::TCSO tour with Saranya Carr scheduled to visit the Claw. Note: The comment states it as it could take place as 'early as the next month; this could place this as early as .121 the start of the month or even a few weeks or months later (it's only an estimate). There is no specific date of .140 given in the Claw Marks. :;.142 :;.148 :;.150 :;.151 :;.153 :;.155 :President Vasura of the Terran Confederation commits suicide over her corrupt dealings with Space Marshal Gregarov.Pilgrim Truth, pg :;.156 :;.157 :The captured Space Marshal Sandra Gregarov poisons herself shortly after following orders from Bellegarde to order Lyndestal back to bomb Promise, McDaniel's World. Richard sends in medics to try to save her. :;.158 :Ivar Chu McDaniel appears before the Confederation Senate and offers his plan to end the war. He gives them the choice to return any Pilgrims who choose to, to go with him to the Pilgrim's system a hundred billion millenia away from Earth. In return he would free all captured forces; people and vehicles and return them to the Confederation, to the Kilrathi Empire, and anywhere else they had been taken from. Both the Terrans and embattled Pilgrims agree to the trade. :;.162 :: The Kilrathi begin a lend-lease program with primitive frontier races. The natives of the Dioscuri system are armed with surplus Dralthi and ordered to make war against the Confederation.Lords of the Sky :;.163 Later that year, the CF-144 Rapiers] are phased out and replaced with the F-44 Rapier IIStar*Soldier, pg :;.176 ::Admiral Rhea Bergstrom lures a Kilrathi fleet in the Seti Beta system with the Claw. Prince Thrakhath turns the tables, catching the Trafalgar battlegroup. Bergstrom and her force are destroyed.ExpendableChain of Command :;.184 ::The Kilrathi modify a Sartha with radar-reflective paint and a low-emission drive. The stealth fighter code-named Strakha (‘hidden striker’) is eventually captured and destroyed by Confederation pilots.Invisible Enemy :;.185 ::The attacks Oasis, shattering a two-decade long neutrality agreement regarding the planet. The Kilrathi carrier is destroyed under mysterious circumstances.Recreation :;.188 :;.190 ::Greenhouse head researched Dr. Bronwyn Sing attempts to illegally infect a captured Kilrathi pilot with a bio-agent.On Both Your Houses :;c .222 :Carl T. LaFong leaves the Formidable, some weeks before Enyo. :;.193: :The pilgrims who decided to return with Ivar Chu McDaniel had finally prepared themselves after a month, and left the galaxy.Pilgrim Truth :;.287 ::Terran Intelligence discovers that the Kilrathi High Command war efforts are based in Venice System. Patrols identify Kilrathi ships and chase them to uncover a starbase weeks later, and relay their coordinates before being destroyed. ::Simultaneously, on the far side of the galaxy, the celebrated Battle of Repleetah unfolds. The small research planet of Repleetah has long been home to dedicated researchers from various corners of the universe. Once the declaration of war against the Kilrathi makes its way to this distant outpost, Terran scientists vote to pay a visit to a Kilrathi research facility. The goal of the Terran scientists is to reaffirm their dedication to the unfettered pursuit of knowledge and to offer a peaceful co-existence with their fellow scientists. ::Instead, the Terrans are exterminated in a surprise biological attack by the Kilrathi. Marines from both sides of the Terran-Kilrathi conflict rush to Repleetah and engage in the most sustained land-based fighting of the entire war. In trench warfare reminiscent of Earth’s ancient World War I, each side fights with dogged determination and in full bio-resistant suits. ::Meager gains are bought with hundreds of lives, only to be lost to the next counter-attack. Since Repleetah quickly loses any strategic significance it might have had, it comes to represent what each side can win with as little investment as possible. Neither side is willing to commit anything more than ground troops, even though a single, thorough space strike could end the battle victoriously. The bloodshed continues unabated.Star*Soldier :;.293 ::Seeing an opportunity to prove himself after his disasterous involvement in the Olympus affair, Commodore Tolwyn deploys Tiger’s Claw pilots infiltrate and disrupt the annual Sivar-Eshrad ceremony in the Dolos System. The plan is a success, delivering a heavy blow to Kilrathi morale and earning Tolwyn a promotion to Rear Admiral.Star*Soldier, 43 :;.325 :A small Terran fleet of elite fighters attack the base, the Kilrathi launch a significant resistance that is eventually overpowered by missiles fired from swarming fighters and destroy the base. Badly beaten, the Kilrathi are forced to retreat, they abandon the Vega sector and move their central command back to Kilrah. Armada Voices of WarEnd of WC1WC DVD Japanes timeline :;.326 Shortly after intelligence reports indicate that Kilrathi engineers have developed a new super weapon to use against inhabited planets, all radio contact is lost with the Goddard Colony. Fighter wings from the Tiger’s Claw rush to Goddard and forge a path for transports and corvettes, only to discover that a quarter-million human lives have already been sacrificed by the Kilrathi. Deeply angered by the tragedy, the crew of the Tiger’s Claw pursues the Kilrathi strike force into enemy territory, where they are ambushed by a captured Confederation Exeter-class ship. Reconnaissance ships eventually locate the dreadnought ship suspected of carrying the prototype weapon. The Claw follows, and in a stunning display of deep space logistics and fighting skill, eliminates this Sivar dreadnought.Star Soldier, pg 43Kilrathi Saga, pg 87, 89Armada Voices of War ;:.XXX ::Strakhra destroys the Tiger's Claw.Wing Commander Academy Manual ;2655 The Tiger’s Claw again travels behind enemy lines, this time as part of a battle group charged with destroying the laboratories and shipyards which produced the Sivar weapon. Using captured enemy fighters to sneak behind fortified enemy lines, the carrier’s pilots cripple the Kilrathi bases in the Jakarta System.Star*Soldier ::The Boneyard in the Charon System is formed when the Tiger’s Claw squadron fought a hard retreat through the area, riddling the asteroid belt with military debris. Firekka Campaign ends.Star*SoldierKilrathi Saga, pg 88 ;.200 :Letter from Prince Thrackkath. ;2656 ;.120 :Roster Update ;.289 The start of the Secret Missions according to Wing Commander: The Secret Missions (SNES) ;.322 ::Confed Wire: Confederation Pilot Trades Heroism for House Arrest ;2657 ::Rollout of the new version or replacement to the Bengal-class Strike Carrier. ::Projected date that Kilrathi Skipper Missiles will be common in the Arsenal. ::A Treacherous Hero by Janet Williamson is published.WC1&2 Ultimate GUide, pg 163 ;2658 ::Dralthi III is introduced. ---- ;2662 :Dralthi IV is introduced. ;2664 :Intergalactic War drifts away from the decade-long Battle of Repleetah. Supply ships and reinforcements have long since ceased to visit the research planet. Finally, near the end of the year only a handful of troops remain on either side. The sole surviving Terran officer, LieutenantMiles D’Arby, leads his men in a last ditch effort to overrun the Kilrathi position. No one lives through this last action. The Battle of Repleetah has finally come to an end.Kilrathi Saga, pg :Kilrathi are seen back in Confederation space, pilots had to learn new ways to fight the cats.WC1&2 Ultimate GUide, 165, 167 ;2665 ::Phase-transit cannon goes out of service. ;2667 ::Dralthi VII is introduced. ::Steltek site is discovered on Mars.Privateer I ::Terran forces daringly jump behind enemy lines and destroy the Kilrathi sector headquarters of K’Tithrak Mang.Kilrathi Saga, pg ::Prince Thrakhath’s refusal to pursue rebel systems from then on. ::Confederation forces dispel a Kilrathi attack on Pembroke Station, the gateway system between Enigma and Vega Sectors. These same forces then attend to a mutiny aboard Rigel Supply Depot, where mutineers split into two factions. The pirated ship is eventually gunned down. ::The Kilrathi unsuccessfully attempt to quell rebelling planets in Ghorah Khar System, and an Imperial leader tries to assassinate Prince Thrakhath. Thrakhath is captured and brought aboard the Bonnie Heather, but eludes his captors through a daringly engineered escape. Finally, a desperate attack against Olympus Station in Ghorah Khar is thwarted, saving the rebel Kilrathi planet.Kilrathi Saga, pgArmada Voices of War :anti-matter gun goes into service. :stealth technology is confirmed. :;.144 ;2668 :: ::Darket was first introduced ::Terran Fleets strike hard against Kilrathi Forces on the front lines, eliminating nine carriers under construction and crippling dozens of transports and four shipyards. Running low on combat ships, the Kilrathi military appears on the verge of retreating for supplies. As the pendulum of war swings toward the Terrans, a peace accord is unexpectedly offered by Kilrah. All fleets are withdrawn, even those in the midst of combat. ::In the following months, several frontier colonies refuse to abide by the armistice rulings, investing both forces and ships in an attempt to search out suspected active shipyards on the far side of the Kilrathi Empire. Using captured stealth equipment, private forces intercept aHoloVid of the rumored facility along with a message that Kilrathi forces are embarking to attack Earth. The armistice is renounced, and a hastily assembled force of still-intact Confederation ships prepare to defend against the attack, bolstered by private ships and carriers. ::The first hits result in total radiation-warhead warhead destruction of Warsaw, Gilead and Sirius Prime. Front line Marines land on the Imperial flagship carrier where a few brave volunteers place mines in suicide missions. The volunteers destroy three of the super carriers, but the remainder of the fleet reaches striking distance. The Kilrathi successfully launch anti-matter rockets on crucial defense cities - Chicago, Pittsburgh, Boston, Miami, Quebec, Berlin, Paris, Kiev and others - then retreat to friendlier space.Armada Voices of WarKilrathi SagaStar*Soldier ::Ion cannons go into service. ::Neutron gun goes out of service. ::Turreted flak cannon goes out of service. :The original Darket is introduced. :;.027 ::Article 13-2-28A is amended. :;.211 ::Christopher Blair is returned creditrs from Digital Holovid. :;.312 Psycho-Anthropological Profile of the Kilrathi revision :;.322 ::Certificate of completion :;.330 ::Commander's Log of Captain Dane McAllister of the Concordia on mission near Damioyn.Armada Voices of War ;2669 ::Following the attack on Earth, the Terran Intelligence Agency deploys a top secret, tactical search party through a previously uncharted Kilrathi jump point. The TCS Lexington is equipped with self-sustaining recycling systems, mining apparatus, and a 62 person Special Operations team.Kilrathi Saga:Star*Soldier, pg ::Mercenaries, explorers and Kilrathi race to find this unexplored star system. Grayson Burrows, a Privateer, finds the treasure, a powerful new type of gun, and uses it to defeat the deadly drone fighter.Privateer I ::Stealth technology is developed by confeds. ::Captship missile goes into service. ::Phase shields go into service. ::Reaper Cannon goes into service. ::Tachyon gun goes into service. ::Leech goes into service. :;011 SO unit leaves Goddard Transfer Station on and passes through a newly discovered jump point. Its mission - to search out and destroy Kilrathi forces, sector by sector. Though the Special Operations team reached Kilrah, the Lexington was never recovered.Kilrathi SagaStar*Soldier, pg 3 Commander of the Concordia's leave was cut short. He catches a shuttle to meet General Sturdivan on Goddard Transfer Station. Following briefing he sends out 61 to his crew to report to Goddard. :012 Commander's Log of the Concordia covering previous day Armada Voices of War ;018 Commander's Log of the Concordia: Commander settles into his COmmander's Quarters on the Concordia, and reads an Email and orders from Admiral Price Hancock to go to KL-23 and explore uncharted territory and destroy Kilrathi Forces. Armada Voices of War ::A rogue Steltek Drone, an unmanned fighter belonging to a precursor civilization, begins terrorizing the Gemini Sector. Meanwhile, Dr. Lemuel Monkhouse discovers a mysterious map on Mars, leading to another cache of Steltek technology.Privateer I; mars site opened 2667, closed 2668Star*Soldier, pg 3Privateer I :The Mars site is closed.Privateer I ;:019 Commander's Log of the Concordia 8 hours before jump into KL-23.Armada Voices of War ;:024 Commander's Log of the Concordia: FIve days into the flight the Commander finally announces to the crew the mission objectives..Armada Voices of War :;.090 Laurel Buckley is Pilot of the Month. :;.098 ::History of the War updated by Guthrig Andropolos, TCN military analyst.Kilrathi Saga :;.120 ::Winston Chang is Pilot of the Month. :;.121 Unamed ship docks at Outpost E-341 for refueling.Armada Voices of War :;.144 ::KILRATHI STEALTH SHIPS VERIFIED TCSN Press Release :;.151 ::Lieutenant Mitchell Lopez is Pilot of the Month. :;.198 ::Blair request for transfer on board the TCS Bradshaw is denied. :;.208 Flight Tactics is published. :;.210 :Letter from Devereaux. :;.212 ::Lieutenant Robin Peters is Pilot of the Month. :;.214 ::The Secret of the Excalibur is published. :;.217 ::2669 GCM COMPETITION RESULTS :;.218 :INTELL REPORT: KILRATHI ACES :;.220 ::William Eisen sends out email to C. Blair. ::Visual Enhancers May Extend Pilot Life is published. :;.221 ::Victory Streaks is published ::Dr. Forbin, a prominent scientist aboard the solar shadow ring station La Belle Dame Sans Merci, reports gravitometric disturbances in the Tanhauser Nebula. This radiation is determined to be consistent with that emitted during jump point formation. In the midst of investigating what might have been the first ever observations of a jump point formation, the solar shadow ring station was viciously attack by a raiding party of Kilrathi light attack fighters that were apparently us ing the nebula as camouflage. Despite its total lack of military value, all aboard the defenseless station were slaughtered, many of them inexplicably tortured to death. This marks the eighteenth such occurrence that has been reported in the last two years. Forbin’s discovery later leads to a peacetime TCN task force designed solely for the purpose of observing and analyzing jump points.star*soldierWC3 Newsbriefs :;223 The Trafalgar Outerworlds report a devastating outbreak of disease that eradicates in excess of four percent of the system’s population. The disease vector is proven to be human blood, most commonly found in the world’s contaminated blood supply. Trafalgar Disease Control halts the mortality rate at 23 deaths per day and identifies biochemical weaponry as the guilty carrier. Simultaneously, the Kilrathi mount a constant series of similar bioweapons attacks in Locanda and Delius systems. The presence of the Victory spared all but one of the Locanda worlds, but several colonies in Delius were eliminated before Confed forces could respond to the attacks. The accountable death toll was last reported at 2,867. Linguistics specialists at the University of Hawaii on Earth make marked progress in deciphering the intricacies of the Kilrathi language and begin publishing their research in leading journals. Civilian research to these discoveries becomes sharply restricted after this news causes Kilrathi forces to adopt another encryption scheme.Star*Soldier, pg :;.242 Confed forces liberate the enslaved population of Cabrea System. But the TCN Human Relations Agency clamps down on all vid-transmissions from the system, citing “the interests of Confed-security.” Reports emerge that horrific conditions exist within the system. A psychological assistance team en route to counsel survivors and deliver supplies is obliterated in a surprise attack as they pass through a normally peaceful asteroid belt. Transmissions Transmissions from the cargo ship indicate that the Kilrathi have developed a new fighter that is nearly indistinguishable from a small asteroid chunk. TCN headquarters orders a strategic withdrawal from outlying Confederation sectors as part of a larger operation to give up sectors of minor importance. It is hoped that the Kilrathi will spread themselves too thinly across the galaxy. Military strategists receive great criticism from those who claim that the withdrawals are only an improvised response to the advance of the enemy. The criticism lessens, however, with the advent of the new Excalibur fighter and with successful pushes into Ariel System.Star*Soldier, pg :;.247 Confed Intel tests its new secret weapon, the Behemoth super gun, on a Kilrathi colonial planet. Humanists argue against its use to no avail, and the test run disintegrates an entire planet in just under five seconds. Approximately 1,500 Kilrathi settlers are eradicated, raising critical judgments from the Terran Diplomatic Association. An internal security leak reveals design information to Kilrathi forces, who intercept and eliminate the prize offensive weapon. Several weeks later, Victory squadrons support a Marine-led effort to liberate Dr. Philip Severin from a Kilrathi prison planet. A key player in TCN detonation technology, he immediately begins research on another weapon, the Temblor bomb. TCN military police fighters squelch a civilian attack on Rampart military station in Enyo System, where organized protesters attempted to damage communication facilities and 27 fighters parked for repairs. The leader of the protest, Alexander Romorin, was killed by one of his own followers during the hand-to-hand melee as he struggled with minimally armed personnel. Participants are questioned and sent to a minimum security holding moon. This event marks a swelling current of civilian unrest after forty years of the Terran-Kilrathi conflict.Star*Soldier, pg :;.262 Confederation forces break through Kilrathi lines into Freya and Hyperion Sectors, where they meet heavy Kilrathi resistance. Facing an imminent homeworld invasion, the enemy boosts its forces here and eases up attacks on outlying colonial worlds. Construction begins on temporary bases, and Confed transmissions in and out of the area are encoded with the newly discovered UUENSX-17 encryption system. The conflict index reaches 10.2, the highest average posted in the war’s history. Galaxy Red Cross troops run medical supplies, food and fuel dangerously close to the front lines, losing approximately 1/3 of their transports to ambushes. The Civilian Pilot’s Association volunteers troop and supply transport runs as the war progresses closer and closer to the Kilrathi sector. The Temblor test project enters the completion stage and the prototype model is successfully detonated on a seismographic fault in Hyperion System. Dr. Severin is subsequently named an honorary captain in the Terran Navy and awarded a research bonus of 1.2 million credits.Star*Soldier, pg :;.267 The President and the Scientific Warfare panel approve the use of the Temblor bomb in six instances, including that of attacking the aggressive Kilrathi home planet. Having expected this decision, the Victory pushes into the far region of Hyperion sector. Col. Christopher Blair, Maj. Todd Marshall, 2nd Lt. Winston Chang and 2nd Lt. Robin Peters launch from the carrier at 0545 hours. With the aid of covert fuel depots, they penetrate Kilrah’s atmosphere and launch the Temblor into the V’rakath fault. In a devastating tectonic blast, the bomb rips Kilrah along its three major faults, killing millions of inhabitants. Aboard the Hvar’kann, Kal Shintahr Melek nar Kilra’hra formally surrenders to TCN officials. After decades of loss, 4.2 quadrillion credits’ worth of war materials, and a total count of 9,500,012,432,187 deaths, the Terran-Kilrathi war is finally over...Star*Soldier, pg :;.315 :;.322 In the ensuing months, a P.O.W. exchange is implemented and sectorial diplomats begin negotiations with Kilrathi colonial settlers. Eighty-six new bills are introduced in the 1,234th Confederation Congress, all of which pertain to the rights of Kilrathi survivors. Riots driven by racism among Terran colonies peak, paralleling the integration of the early 20th century. M’ragrakath nar Hhallas is appointed as the main Kilrathi spokesperson and is assassinated during an international conference on Alliance Rights on Venus. Following his death, an overwhelming percentage of Kilrathi survivors commit Zu’kara, a popular form of ritual suicide. In an effort to ease tensions, the Terran Diplomatic Association sets up eighteen reservation worlds and fights to incorporate them into the Alliance. The Terran Navy concentrates peace efforts on outer worlds, where renegade forces stage brutal attacks on the Kilrathi colonial worlds. Many of the rebels are from Sol System, where unemployment has skyrocketed to 22.3 percent since three-quarters of the TCN enlistees were decommissioned. Analysts predict that recovering from half a century of warfare will be a long, consuming task that requires at least two decades of economic and social adjustment in every facet of life... The Terran Confederation assigns eighteen reserve marine units to civilian trade bases in Gemini Sector, where reports filter in concerning contraband activity. Gemini has long been a problem area for patrolling forces due to the large number of Kilrathi inhabitants and the localized Free Trade Agreement. The move sparks unrest among the Merchant’s Guild after over half the trading force relocates across enemy lines. Military officials step up patrols along the Kilrathi lines as attacks on civilian merchant ships reach an all time high. A team of sociologists and archeologists en route to Gemini Sector are captured and vid-transmissions of their torture beamed back to Sol. News leaks out to the general public, who become outraged and demand reprisals on Kilrathi P.O.W.s. The four men aboard had been undertaking the dangerous trek to investigate rumors of a Steltek alien “Rosetta” stone believed to contain valuable information about uncharted sectors.Star*Soldier, pg ;2670s ::Circe System is gutted by proxy wars, Confederation-allied rebels fighting Border Worlds-alied government.Star*Soldier ;2670 ::Mordecai Jones, leader of the Church of Man temple, is exposed as having headed up an attack on a Terran super-weapon tested in a nearby sector. The church, which vehemently preaches antitechnology measures, denies responsibility for the attack, which was led by severals quadrons of Kilrathi ships. All 25 technical assistance crew members that were working on the weapon’s components were killed when three squadrons of Kilrathi fighters ambushed the light fleet. ::Six months later, Jones is reported as missing by his Retro church followers, and his temple is bombarded. Following his death, TCN officials inspect the remnants of Base Gaea and find detailed accounts of over 35 attacks on orbital guns and scientific research outposts. :;.275 :;.278 :;.298 :;.312 :;.313 :;.314 :;.315 :;.317 :;.321 :;.355 :;.358 ;2671 The Treaty of Torgo ended the Terran-Kilrathi War. :;.011 :;.017 :;.033 :;.041 :;.042 :;.056 ;2672 A rare Steltek weapon is discovered on Challenger. As the conflict in the border worlds heats up, Joe Turner and Marc Lassiter race against time to stop Phillip Rickman’s crime syndicate from acquiring it. In the process the pair involve themselves in a Church of Man plot to destroy Perry Naval Base and an SRA scheme to reappropriate munitions from the Gemini Sector fleet for Admiral Tolwyn’s black ops division. ;2673 :;.219 ::The galaxy’s peace is interrupted once again as pirate raids against peacetime shipping become more and more common. Admiral Geoffrey Tolwyn, having descended into madness in the years following the war, has recruited a secret team of pilots to instigate a new war between the Terran Confederation and the newly formed Union of Border Worlds. Believing that the human race needs to be genetically purified before it faces another threat like the Kilrathi, Tolwyn begins secretly eliminating massive populations using biological weapons. As civil war breaks out, pilots on both sides rush to prove to the Senate who is responsible for the attacks. The final battle takes place on the floor of the legislature, where Colonel Christopher Blair confronts Tolwyn into implicating himself. :; ;2675 ::Circe conflict effectively ends as both sides became invested men and material to the Kilrathi civil war. ::T’kirsa System is settled. ::Murragh Cakg dai Nokhtak leads the FRLS Karga into Kilrathi space in a bid to take the Kiranka throne for himself. However, expected support from the Landreich Navy never materializes and Murragh’s coup falls apart short of the planned invasion of Pasqual. Murragh fights an epic retreat, pursued by Chancellor Melek’s police forces. He returns to the Landreich to live in exile. ::Memoirs of Colonel Winfield T. Hart. ;2676 ;2679 :Anthony Yee left the Space Force.Star*Soldier, pg14 ;2680 ::The Confederation in conjunction with Hurston Dynamics begins field-testing chain ion or “cloud burst” weapons technology at Krieger Starbase. Influence of Kilrathi culture on fashion and entertainment begins to spread outside of the Border Worlds. Some systems put a ban on the import of all imitation Kilrathi weaponry and human-styled armor/ clothing wear. This only increases the value of the items on the market. Border Worlds Kilrathi TPFs (temporary placement facilities) are reduced to only three planetary locations (as opposed to 50 a decade earlier) as another displaced clan is relocated to a system within Kilrathi space. These facilities, nothing more than reservations for the Kilrathi, were beginning to come under the scrutiny of several Sentient Rights groups. Charges of neglect and cruel treatment go unheard at the General Assembly. Governor Cavazos, then head of the General Assembly, publicly states that the remaining Kilrathi will be relocated in under five years. His statements are almost drowned out by representatives of the Border Worlds calling for faster action. Rein Ertrobs releases the fourth book in his wildly popular series of fantasy novels set within the Darkening universe. The book, entitled Lev’s Pact, forces the publisher to restructure its flat-scan transmit hub in order to accommodate the over one billion requests. Nephilim Invasion ;2681 ::The Midway-class Heavy Carrier is first introduced.Star*Soldier, pg 12 :;Q1 ::Waypoint! is published. :;.011 ::Maniac shot down two armed smugglers during a routine sweep of the Hawkins system. The smuggler’s marked Marshall’s 2000th and 2001st confirmed kills. :;.014 Thirty-six Kilrathi convicted of piracy, murder, extortion and malicious disorder were executed at Valgard.Included in the mass execution was the pirate’s leader, Krahtagh N’Ryllis, AKA “Bloodeye.” :;.016 :Sen.Diego vigorously attacked the spending policies of the Confed armed forces, and a pet project of Sen. Taggart’s in particular. :;.018 ::1441 Confed Astronomical Station K-105 picks up unidentified energy surge near Kilrah Prime. Surge is identified as an equipment malfunction or the reflection of a solar flare. 2022 TOBYdrones from the Devereaux destroyed while exploring Kilrah Prime. 2025 Devereaux destroyed 2215 (est) Sivarist monastic outpost on asteroid K-14G destroyed. 2351 Astronomical Station K-105 destroyed. Fighters scrambled from Surveillance Outposts Bravo and Delta to recon and respond. :;.019 ::0022 Recon group from Outposts Bravo and Delta jump to site of K-105. They have not reestablished contact. 0144 Kilrathi colony on Kilrah 6 attacked. 0158 Last known signal from Kilrah 6. 0215 (est.) Previously unknown Kilrathi smuggler / insurgent base on Kilrah 7.4 destroyed. 0330-0338 Surveillance Outposts Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta attacked. 0415 (est.) All Surveillance Outposts presumed destroyed. Kilrah system presumed fully in enemy control. 1700 First of seven recon missions dispatched into Kilrah systems from Tal’q Naval Station. It does not return as scheduled, all contact lost. 1900 Tal’q sends FLASH message to Terra, goes to full alert status. 2132 Major Leeward Washington discovers remains of smuggler ’s base on Kilrah 7.4 during the 7th recon attempt from Tal’q. 2310 Major Washington completes recon of Kilrah 7.4, returns to Tal’q with photos and possible enemy artifact. His is the only recon mission of seven to return as scheduled, others presumed lost. Recon missions terminated pending analysis of known data. 2345 Strike group, lead by Corvette TCS Brack, dispatched from Tal’q to Kilrah 6 :;.020 ::NONHUMAN HISTORICALANALYSIS historical analsys is prepared. 0337 Last transmission from TCS Brack. 0730 Initial TCIAreport on incident compiled and dispatched Telemetry logs of Confed Bases and ships as recorded by central processing, Tal’q Naval Station. Routine civilian and military subspace traffic. Fragmentary SOS message sent during Kilrah 6 attack. Report of Major Leeward Washington, TCSF, and recordings taken by him of secret installation at Kilrah 7.4. :;.021 REPORT ON UNIDENTIFIED MILITARY THREAT :;.022 ::Taggart writes letter to BLair. :;.023 :;Blair acceses TCS Midway ISIS. :;.025 2LT Lance Casey and 2LT Maxwell Garrett report to the Midway. :;.030 Senate votes on final appropriations bill no later than on this date. ::The Nephilim, a race of insect-like creatures from outside our galaxy, terrorizes remote Confederation installations. Their motives are unknown, but Confed reacts in force, sending out the newly commissioned “Super Carrier” Midway to assist in quelling the threat. After intensive engagements over the course of several months the Nephilim are defeated in the Leonard Styles, staff photojournalist for ISDN (Intersystem Daily News) takes the first shots of the Nephilim in action against a transport convoy fleeing the Kilrah Sector after the official evacuation order was given. His stark images of a Nephilim destroyer slicing through a civilian transport with a plasma beam put an image to the threat most remote sector citizens had dismissed. A joint Hurston/Bartok Industries and Confederation research program develops the “dust cannon”, a mass-driver variant using “dust-cull” technology to recycle power plant waste matter into a limitless ammunition supply. Robert Brindle’s novel, Clipped, about conditions at Kilrathi placement facilities is criticized by veterans and administrators as both inaccurate and inflammatory. The publicity generated causes thirty system representatives to call for a committee to be formed on placement conditions. The TCS Cerberus a new “quick strike” cruiser is unveiled by the Confederation.’ Constructed by Bartok Industries, the Cerberus is quickly put on a secret assignment by the TCIS to investigate reported straggler Nephilim within Sol Sector. :;.061 :Casey logs into the TCS Cerberus ISUS and writes a personal log. :TCS Cerberus begins and continues until such time as further orders are received, the TCS Cerberus and all personnel thereto attached shall engage in a SECURITYAND PEACEKEEPING PATROL of Courage System and environs.Secret Ops manual :.065 ;John Decker Ref. Order 2681.065 #E8799321 re. transfer of enlisted TCMC personnel As the galaxy mourns the loss of Christopher Blair and begins to repair its wounds, a larger Nephilim strike force emerges. At the same time, a deadly virus released by the alien ships begins causing even greater casualties. Intelligence believes that the Nephilim are searching for something — or someone. The Cerberus fights through the alien hoards to capture their new wormhole in the Proxima System. While the Confederation prepares to use its newly captured wormhole to strike back against the Nephilim, three more open — in the K’sktag System, the Hhallas System and the Valgard System... Kilrah System. ;2682 :Confed budget is institute. ;2686 TCS Port Broughton (CVX-10) was the last of the Flight IIA Midway-class Heavy Carriers to enter service. ;2694 :;.170 ::Port Broughton is destroyed. ;2697 :Star*Soldier, pg 3 ;2699 :Manhunt begins for Damon Wilson.Star*Soldier, pg 4 ;2700 ;/5 :Blood Will Tell is published in an issue of Star*Soldier. ;/6 :Nails in Lance's Coffin and Six Shooters is published in Star*Soldier. ;/11 :Article on the Dolos campaign in the Star*Soldier. :.222 A proud fleet of battlecruisers, painted white and blue, which carried President Harrison to Kabla Meth. :.236 ;2689 :Illusions by Sandra Chang is published. ;2701 : :By 2701 Antares System is trading bio-polys from the Tri-System.Star*Soldier, 20 :;(January) ::Star*Soldier Vol. XLVII, No.1 is published. ::Arrow V Eclipse is introduced. ::Paktahn Mauler ::Fall 2701: NO Mercy is released ;2710 : The Dralthi X is put into production. Calendars The Wing Commander Universes several known chronological systems. The primary is the Terran Standard system (Terran calendar) which is based on the Gregorian calendar on Earth. It marks the year (2654 for example). Each year is made up of 365 days. It then breaks each year down into days or months. ".016" would be the 16th day of the year out of 365 for example, however months may also be designated with numbers 1-12 each representing terrestrial earth months of January-December. The latter terminology may be used as well. Chris Blair was born on July 7, for example. The Kilrathi use a system called Imperial standard. It is based on Kilrah, and it is unclear how it corresponds to earth's time. It is in base 8 and divided into Sun Years and Orbits (see Kilrathi timeline). The Tri-System also appears to have its own calander roughly based on Anhur. Each month is about 40 days long, the length of a year is unknown, as are the number of months. Months may be designated as letters or numbers. Approximtely ten letters are known assuming A-J (and one designated as 6 which may be the same as F?). Sources Shared Timelines Terran timelines Terran timelines (timelines largely from Terran perspective). Largely transcribed from older timelines published in the series manuals. Some of these are officially published timelines found in sources, while others may contain additional dates given randomly in the text. *Game timeline(timeline from largely games & manuals) *Novel timeline (timeline concerning mainly the novels) *LaFong timeline (timeline concerning mainly Wing Commander I and II: The Ultimate Strategy Guide, taken from Carl T. LaFong's perspective) *Movie timeline (timeline based on movie, handbook and movie novels) *Academy timeline (timeline based on the animated tv series) *Looking Back: A Century of Turmoil (the Arena timeline); combines details from many sources (building upon previously published timelines in earlier manuals), but is not complete but forms the basis for the shared timeline. See Behind the Scenes. *Bible timeline - Two timelines in one, an overview of history between 2620-2670s from basic confederation perspective, and a timeline of events from WC1-WC2 from Carl T. LaFong's perspective. Other Timelines *Kilrathi timeline(timeline from Kilrathi perspective) *Tri-System timeline (timeline from the Tri-System Confederation's perspective). Fan timelines Not canon, but some of Loaf's work from the Wing Commander CIC, has been adapted into official published timelines, and has influenced other websites timelines (in particular WC1 'specific' dates, and Academy dates). *Timeline Skeletonhttps://web.archive.org/web/20100305122951/http://wcnews.com/loaf/skeleton.htm *Wedge timelineWedge Script dates Behind the scenes According to the Arena developers the history of the Origin/EA timeline and conceit behind its development: CONCEPT: The timeline is my favorite part of the manual and it is the single thing I am most proud of including and working on. It's an surprising mix of self restraint and over-the-top qualities that it's hard to quantify. I set myself a huge number of ground rules for this section... and found myself begging and pleading with myself for just one more page to add more material. In short: Wing Commander manuals have a single timeline which has been evolving over time - from the 'X Years Ago' blurbs in Claw Marks to the last iteration in Victory Streak. An update was written for Wing Commander IV but not included. Therefore, it fell to me to take the original timeline, last visited in 1995, and update it for today's Wing Commander. In my fanboy heart of hearts I wanted to simply rewrite everything... but I knew I needed that original structure, Guthrig's classic timeline to derive everything from. So the rules were: :-It had to include everything from Victory Streak. :- Unpublished or uncollected material took precedence over anything I wanted to add. This meant the material Origin created for the Encyclopedia, the version from the Academy press kit, the Super Famicom additions and so forth. :- I would write entries only for individual projects. No sneaking in an extra event to explain so-and-so discontinuity otherwise unrelated to the timeline (the exception being the Pilgrim War, which was a necessary bullet point given the section's conceit). :- I would 'edit' Origin's text only where it was absolutely, absolutely necessary (I'll point this out as we go along). Wing Commander I The ingame dates are randomized, the decimal days may actually progress between 0 or more hours for example the Enyo missions may remain .110 (April), and the next campaign may progress to .115 or .117 more or less. the hours themselves may be based a real time clock but a random minutes to begin with. Some 'hours' are part of the script and never change, such as the two reference to 6:00 or 8:00 during the first briefing. 2654.110 is a constant when starting a new game. Note that very few sources ever use this date specifically, other than the manual for Super Wing Commander. Wing Commander I and II: The Ultimate Strategy Guide even ignores the 2654.110 date instead placing Enyo around August or September 2654. Pilgrim Trilogy and Vega Campaign Both Pilgrim Stars, and the first few chapters of Pilgrim Truth overlaps the first half of the Vega Campaign in Wing Commander I. One notable bit of trivia is that the novel chapters and are spaced out enough to allow the first half of the Vega Campaign to fit into the space (just the right amount of days for set of missions) when taking some official and fan timelines into account. The last half of the Vega Campaign takes place about a month after the Third Book base on some timelines (only the first few chapters overlap with last part of the first half of WC1). However, ingame dates in WC1 may not be fully consistent (and arbitrarily) generated (a new game always defaults on 2654.110 no matter which campaign you playing). For example, Chapter 14 takes place during 2654.098. The Enyo series in WC1 begins on 2654.110. Chapter 15 takes place on 2655.112. As mentioned the LaFong timeline ignores 2654.110 date altogether instead placing Enyo around August (.213-.243) or September (.244-.273). Wing Commander Academy (show) This series has been retconned from its original location of 2655. Red & Blue has been retconned back to 2653. There are some overlap issues with some of the Academy Backstory in Wing Commander: The Kilrathi Saga, Pilgrim Trilogy, Handbook, and Ultimate Guide to Wing Commander I & II, and other sources. Red & Blue was originally intended to be set shortly before The Last one Left. The Last One Left was moved to 2654.131, and is set in M421A system. The McAulliffe series is set on 2654.131 in Wing Commander one in the McAulliffe system between 6:15 and 17:00 hours. This may cause some overlap issues being in two different systems at about the same time. Certain references to references to Blair and Maniac being a cadet and student in the academy are at odds with details concering academy years as mentioned the listed sources above. The Most Delicate Instrument if set at ~.115 would overlap chapter 20 (2654.114) and Chapter 21 of Pilgrim's Stars. This would not work, as both Maniac and Blair are stuck in transit on the CS Olympus at this time. There is a brief rendezvous with the Concordia on the .128, and do not get back to the Tiger Claw until .130. Even if it occurred same day as .130 that still places it into the same overlapping issue as The Last One Left Standing with the McAulliffe Campaign, or even the Gateway Campaign. It also doesn't make much sense to place The Last One Left after this episode (as episodes are generally in linear order). ~.169 for Word of Honor could work, as there is nothing directly overlapping that period. It doesn't make much sense for WOrd of Honor to take place after Lords of the Sky as the series is chronological. As Repleetah is mentioned,it is at the wrong time for the battle. Lords of the Sky has been retconned to 2654.162. This overlaps with Pilgrim Truth, but avoids an overlap issue chapter 22-25 are set on2654.158 and the Epilogue is set 2654.163. Allowing the Arena date to slip in nicely. .176 for Chain of Command retconned to this date. Nothing directly overlapping. .176 for Expendable is retconned to this date. Nothing directly overlapping. .185 for Recreation is retconed to this date. Nothing directly overlapping. ~.183 for Walking Wounded. No direct overlapping. It doesn't make much sense to place this episode before Recreation? .190 for On Both Your Houses. Nothing directly overlapping. It's not clear why Invisible Enemy and On Both Your Houses are chronologically switched. .184 for Invisible Enemy. Nothing directly overlapping. It's not clear why Invisible Enemy and On Both Your Houses are chronologically switched. .293 for Price of Victory. No direct overlap, would work. Is directly connected to the following episode give or take a few days. .293 for Glory of Sivar. No direct overlap. Directly tied to previous episode. Wing Commander Academy (game) The game places destruction of the Tiger's Claw near the end of 2654. It is unclear if this was later retconned or a mistake with Wing Commander 2. WC2 places the destruction 'Ten years' before 2665.112 (the beginning of the game) which could be an approximation or literally about 2655.112. The ultimate guide also implies that the Tiger's Claw was destroyed in 2654, and that WC2 begins in 2664. This may have been a source for the WC Academy manual references. Ultimate Guide Secret Missions two is placed about 18 months after the academy.pg, 140 Ultimate Guide allows for the 'alternate' losing paths in WC1 to exist within the same continuity. While La Fong were dealing with the main path. Gateway Missions are flown by Iceman and Paladin, and Knight.pg 62-64 It after McAullife, or concurrent. Gimle was flown by Spirit and Angel while LaFong was sick with Grinard's Virus, it was an all women wing. Spirit comments she wishes there had been all wom wings since 6738 (if so the war would have ended faster).65-67 It is set after McAulliffe, but before Brimstone. Brimstone is set chronologically between Gimle and Cheng-du and flown by LaFong and Maniac (technically a losing path for him). Cheng-Du is flown by James Taggart and Jeaneatte Devereaux while LaFong was off at HQ to train new pilots.74-76 It is set after Brimstone, and before Dakota. Port Hedland is flown by Spirit and Knight while LaFong flying fuel in a drayman to Planck's Star. It is set after Dakota.84-87 Followed by Kurasaw, Rostov, and Venice. In order LaFong flies both winning and losing paths; Enyo to McAuliffe (loses a vital mission), heads to Brimstone, to Dakota, to Kurasawa (loses a vital mission), to Rostov, to Venice. Gateway, Chengdu, Gimle, and Porthedland are put chronologically between other missions, but LaFong out of commission elsewhere and cannot take part in them. Christopher Blair on the other hand flew in these sectors and apparently took the winning path every time (Enyo, McAulliffe, Gimle, Dakota, Kurasawa, and finally Venice). Hubble's Star and Hell's Kitchen are flown from the TCS Eagle's Talon by Pitak Puzaki, Marsha Shannon, and Reynold's Carpenter.102-108 These appear to have occurred about the same time as Rostov and Kurasawa Disambiguation Category:Timelines